las puertas al infierno
by christopher 24
Summary: los descendientes irán en busca de la cura de la enfermedad de Trixie con colaboración de muchos escritores


Las puertas del infierno parte 1-3

Cuál es el trabajo- pregunto Jen

Iremos á donde queríamos ir hace una

semana-dijo el shanai

Oye falta victoria- dijo la chica de pelo blanco

No podemos llevarla tiene 13 años y el límite es de 15,como lo dicta el reglamento-dijo lex

Y que pasa si no la llevan-dijo el chico Raúl

Tiene miedo a quedarse sola-dijeron los Shanai

Y donde está-pregunto la pelirroja Jen

Es el problema me estaba siguiendo- dijo el lez

Entren esta haciendo frío- dijo una chamána con túnica roja

Entremos será lo mejor por el momento-Dijo Tiffany

Estábien vamos- dijo el Shanai el cual lo esperaba una pelirroja enamorada (trixie hija)

Holis lex-saludo la peliroja

Mi verdadero nombre es Alexis lex Shanai-dijo el Shanai

Bonito nombre lex... Ale...jex-dijo con dificultad

Lo sé es muy confuso pero también es bonito nombre trixie- significa traé felicidad el mío no se-dijo el Shanai-Después de que pase esto podríamos vernos en el jardín-dijo el Shanai

Claro-dijo la Sting muy emocionada pero noto la preocupación del Shanai-que tienes-pregunto la pelirroja

Una de mis 2 hermanas desapareció-dijo el Shanai

Quien?-pregunto espantada la pequeña trixie

Victoria, es idéntica a Tiffany pero 3 años menos- explicó

Lo lamento-dijo la Sting

Ál llegar al final la querida yoltzin estab2 mirando muy maliciosamente a Trixie y lex

Quien es el alto?-pregunto yoltzin

Es el futuro novio de Trixie se llama lex shanai-dijo Eva y Elisa

Talvez aya boda en 3 años-dijo Constanza con la pelirosa trix

Es una linda pareja- dijo Adán

Un chico muy rudo y una hija de una asesina, es la pareja perfecta- dijo yoltzin

Llega Mercedes con Angela, Raúl, Jen y Tiffany

Chicos, cuando partían

Si lo recuerdan sólo una niña pudo salir de ahí con vida- dijo Jen

Quien es?-pregunto trixie hija

Fíorellá-dijo Raúl

Es una sobrina de black -dijo Adán

Pero la única que a entrado-explicó Tiffany

Ahí riesgos que es mejor tomar-dijo Angela

Es una black-dijieron las cuatrillisas

Tendremos que confiar en ella o morirá trixie-dijo lex

En un lugar retirado de la cueva estabá fíorellá acechandá por ariane

Fíorellá -Esa chica era parecida a una de 17 años,

cabello rubio cenizo recogido en una cola de

caballo, ojos café chocolate, traje de lanzador

negro con marcas rojas, lanzadora roja con

detalles plateados.

Pero lo más curioso de esa chica es Que ella tenía una babosa

infierno idéntica a Burpy y que ella tenía unas

marcas muy raras en su brazo izquierdo.

Arianne tiene todo lo de Fiorella

igual menos algunas cositas ella tenía un ojo

café pero el otro estaba ciego con una cicatriz

su ropa llevaba más color negro con rojo y

sus babosas eran malvadas.

Rindete fíorellá- dijo Ariane apuntando á fíorellá con una babosa (electróshock malvada)

Jamás-dijo fíorellá mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

De la nada una niña de 13 años agarró desprebenida á ariane la golpea y la deja noqueadá

Estas bien?-dijo victoria

Si gracias- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Me llamó victoria shanai- se presentó la peliBlanca

Mucho gusto- dijo mientras la ayudada victoria á Pararse. Y llega una hummer amarilla llena de lanzadores se baja el shanai

Victoria,donde estabas?-pregunto el shanai agitado

Lo siento me tropecé y me perdí-explicó la shanai

Bajo Raúl y se dirigió á fíorellá

Fío,te necesitamos- dijo el chico Raúl dirigiéndose á Ariane y la examina

Que necesitan- pregunto fíorellá

Que nos guíes al interior de la caverna Magna-dijo el Shane bajando de la hummer

Pero y ella- dijo apuntando á la noqueadá

La llevaremos, se como ayudarte con tu pasado y ella- dijo el shanai

Vamos entonces

Raúl y lex cargaron á ariane y la Amarraon y al llegar hasta caverna Magna bajaron todos y Amararon á ariane en un diablo de ruedas

Entremos dijo mientras era seguida por todos y una sinfonía se oía cantar a lo lejos dentro de la caverna

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

To Telos Arhizi Tora! / ¡El fin comienza

ahora!

(x2)

Prodosia! / ¡Traición!

Thimos! Thimos! / ¡Rabia! ¡Rabia!

To Telos Arhizi Tora! / ¡El fin comienza

ahora!

(x2)

Tha Ton Skotoso! / ¡Le mataré!

Tha Ton Skotoso! / ¡Le mataré!

Patroktonia! / ¡Parricidio!

Genoktonia! / ¡Genocidio!

Tha Tus Skotoso Olus! / ¡Los mataré a

todos!

O Olimpus Tha Pesi / ¡El Olimpo caerá!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

To Telos Arhizi Tora! / ¡El fin comienza

ahora!

Epithesi! / ¡Ataca!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

Epithesi! / ¡Ataca!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

Epithesi! / ¡Ataca!

To Telos Arhizi! / ¡El fin comienza!

Epithesi! / ¡Ataca!

To Telos Arhizi Tora! / ¡El fin comienza

ahora!

Epithesi! / ¡Ataca!

(x4)

To Telos Arhizi Tora! / ¡El fin comienza

ahora!

Continuará...


End file.
